Sweet Love
by magickk
Summary: This is a rewrite of a fic I did a couple of years ago. Hope you enjoy.


_A/N: This is a rewrite of something I wrote a long, long time ago. I posted it on but since the site closed down, I lost the file. I've been putting off writing this, 'cause I got stuck halfway. I'm finishing it tonight, by hook or by crook._

The lake at Hogwarts shimmered in the soft moonlight. You could see the little ripples on the surface as the giant squid floated lazily through the water. The stars and planets twinkled in the night sky, as if dancing to their own song. They reminded me of something… something I can't quite put my finger on it. Oh yes, they reminded me of Dumbledore's eyes! Always twinkling and full of secrets you wish you knew.

It was a quiet night, as most students were finishing up their work, or just simply milling around in their respective common rooms.

The tranquility of the night was broken by faint sobs coming by the old willow, next to the lake. A petite, red haired girl was there hugging her knees, her eyes glistened with tears. I could hear curses of various languages (though barely audible) escaping from her lips. Oh yes, she was very angry indeed.

A soft creak echoed in the night air as the doors to the castle opened slightly. A raven haired boy slowly crept his way onto the grounds, careful to remain as quiet as possible. Little by little, he made his way towards the girl.

"Aw, come on Gin, you know Ron didn't mean all those things. Come back inside… You'll catch a cold out here."

The boy tugged the hand of the girl. But of course, like all other redheads, this girl was a feisty one. Much to his (and my) surprise, she took hold of him, and tossed him into the lake. The giant squid was startled, and it quickly retreating into the depths of the water. The boy just stood there, with the water until his chest, I guess more stunned then the rest of us.

And he laughed.

He threw his head back and laughed. The girl suppressed a giggle, but soon, she started laughing along with him. It was quite a peculiar sight, really, watching the both. But now the girl had let her guard down, and in a blink of an eye, she was pulled into the lake by the boy.

She sputtered in indignation, and a major water fight occurred.

"Look at them," I said, pulling the person beside me by the sleeve. "Don't they remind you of another couple?"

"Yeah, they do." The person put his arm around me, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Not now! Wait! Look at them!" I pushed him away.

The boy in the water had pulled the girl close into his arms, reached into his now wet cloak, pulled out his wand, and muttered a very short spell. Shooting out of his wand, bright sparkles of pink, red, gold and silver flew up into the sky, and formed a heart, with the words "Harry and Ginny, Forever" underneath.

Seeing that, I smacked the person next to me.

"How come you're never that romantic?" I pouted. He laughed.

"Looks like I have to learn from my own son now eh?"

He took out his own wand, pointed it up to the sky and muttered his own set of magical words, and from his wand sparkles of blue, green, and silver settled near us, in the same shape, a heart. The letters "J" and "L" were formed inside of the heart.

"Better?" he asked. I just simply leaned my head on his shoulder, looked up at him, smiled, and nodded.

"Lil, don't you think it's so frustrating watching him from a distance?" he whispered.

"Yes, it is," I replied, sighing slightly. "But we know it's for the greater good. He'll lose his focus if he knew we were able to come back to life. Not a day older than we were when we died as well."

"Hey, it seems like that redhead's proving enough distraction as it is."

"Then we'll serve as another hindrance! James, be patient. The time will come."

"I guess you're right then. We wait."

And so, the both of us, holding on to the support of each other, waited patiently for the time to come when we can reveal ourselves to the world, watching the lake shimmering in the moonlight, with the ripples occasionally disturbing the calm surface of the water.


End file.
